


You Will Be Found

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Broken Bones, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Childhood Memories, Crying Jughead Jones, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones feels guilty, Father & Son Flashbacks, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Broken, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is Whipped, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scared Jughead Jones, Sick Jughead Jones, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Whipped, Whipping, Worried Betty Cooper, Worried FP Jones II, broken hand, childhood flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Alice and Betty has broken Into Stonewall to find out their secrets twice now. First Bret’s room then the Skull room. Bret Is sick of It and decides to speed up the time table of not only ending Jughead’s life, but to punish and make Jughead feel pain on live camera In order to make Alice and Betty pay for all of their snooping! Can Alice save the boy she has called her son since the Jones men have moved In?! Can Betty save her boyfriend?!
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, FP Jones II & Gladys Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Donna Sweett, Jughead Jones & Joan, Jughead Jones & Jonathan, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	You Will Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Jonathan still grows In conscious. In this version he even tries to rescue Jughead from the other three.
> 
> Note 2: This was a story request I got from someone

That night Jughead packed up his dorm room; ready to be done with that crappy school. And the only reason he was ready for Stonewall’s party was to confront Bret for everything he has done to Jughead! But just as Jughead picked up the bunny mask he felt something hit him In the back of the head and everything went dark. Later when Betty arrived at the party she looked everywhere for Jughead but could not find him. She took her chances with the woods. As she walked Into the woods Archie and Veronica walked over to Joan.

Veronica: Have you seen Betty and Jughead?

Joan: I think they went that way, Into the woods

Veronica: Okay, thanks

She and Archie entered the woods. Eventually they saw Betty walking over to them.

Veronica: Betty, where’s Jughead?

Betty: I don’t know. I can’t find him anywhere. I’m calling his dad.

She took out her cell phone and called FP

Betty: Mr. Jones, did Jughead go home? I’m at the party and I can’t find him anywhere.

FP: No, he’s not here. Let me try calling him. I’ll call you back.

Soon enough after hanging up FP called her back

FP: He’s not answering. I-

Betty: Mr. Jones, I’m starting to get a really bad feeling. 

FP: Come back home Betty. We’ll figure this out together. 

He hung

Betty: I need to go home guys

Archie: Well, we’re not staying If you aren’t. I’ll drop Veronica off then we’ll both go home. 

As soon as Archie pulled up to their homes Betty ran Inside her house where FP and Alice were waiting In the living room worriedly. Meanwhile with Jughead who work up on a ground In the woods. 

Jughead: Why are you doing this?! 

He asks quietly. Bret doesn't pause In his ministrations. 

Bret: Because, Like I said, Ponytail was right about the sex tapes. She was right about having one of you and her. And now, It’s time to make a special one. One that I’ll keep just for my entertainment. 

And then he's closing the distance between them again; cupping Jughead’s face and attacking his lips with a deep groan. Bret reaches up, cups the back of his neck, and pulls him down until Jughead’s straddling his lap. Bret grips his ass; hauling Jughead closer. Jughead breaks away from Bret’s mouth gasping, and Bret seizes the opportunity to kiss and suck at his throat. His hips lurch when Bret’s teeth close around a tendon. Hard enough that Jughead lets out a “ah” sound as his hips judder.

Bret: I can’t wait to see Ponytail’s face when she sees your bloody unresponsive body. Told you your girlfriend was going to be weeping over your dead body! 

Bret mumbles. He continues to suck and bite, less gently than before, and every time teeth close around part of Jughead’s fragile neck, his hips can’t help rocking forward—Into Bret’s teeth and body. The next thing he knows, Bret’s pulling back and grasping the hem of his shirt. Jughead squirms, not wanting any of this. Bret gives him an evil grin, Jughead’s heart taking off In something that Is close to fear. Bret holds eye contact while he slides his hands up from Jughead’s ass. One stops In the cradle of his lower back, while the other travels up until It’s tangling in his hair. Bret uses his grip—Insistent, but not truly painful—to force Jughead’s head back, and back. Jughead pants, making him leak In his boxers. Bret leans In to nip at his collarbone. He licks over the pulse beating—no doubt visibly—In his throat. Jughead shivers. Then Bret’s mouth latches onto Jughead’s right nipple, and Jughead lets out a low, wavering whimper. Every harsh suck and scrape of teeth Is going straight to his cock. Jughead cums, going boneless. Bret gathers him close, moaning while brushing soft, closed-mouth kisses along Jughead’s neck and right shoulder. 

Bret: Good trailer park trash

He breathes. Jughead tries to squirm free but Bret’s grip turns harder. 

Bret: You’re not going anywhere Jones

Bret tugs Jughead’s jeans and boxers down. Bret pins him down by the hips. When Bret swipes his tongue none-too-gently across his come-sticky dick, his barely-there grip becomes an attempted shove. But Bret refuses to be moved. Jughead makes high-pitched sounds as Bret laves his groin, uncaring of the way every pass of his tongue elicits another whimpered plea. Jughead tries to buck Bret off, to wriggle away, but It’s futile. Jughead can only suffer as Bret licks him clean. Bret continues, bathing him with long, sloppy pulls. Jughead Is crying when Bret finally relents. Bret just smirks, but somehow that’s worse than anything the sadistic bastard could say.

Bret: I’m gonna fill you up so perfectly 

Bret stretches him out—with one finger, then two, three, an agonizing four—for what feels like forever. Until he’s fully hard and desperate to cum again. Bret drags his fingers out slowly, playing with Jughead’s rim along the way, and he can’t help the way he sobs out. His legs are thrown wide and his hips tipped up to entice. Bret bent down to lap up the pre-come he’s leaked with teeny little kitten licks. Bret guided Jughead’s legs around his waist, wedging his knees under Jughead’s lower back and hauling Jughead’s hips onto his lap. Jughead feels the tip of Bret’s cock nudge at his loosened rim. Bret’s cock starts to ease Inside. Jughead lets out a breathy sound as the head of Bret’s cock slips In all the way. And then Bret Is sliding all the way home, and It’s . . . It’s too much. And then Bret starts to move, giving dirty little rolls of his hips. Bret thrusts languidly, the smooth glide of his cock In and out of Jughead’s wrecked front hole. Then Bret grips his thighs, holding him at a different angle, and suddenly he has to re-evaluate. Because now Bret Is bumping Into and dragging over his prostate, It’s so much more Intense than anything Jughead has felt before.

Bret: You’re going to cum

Jughead shakes his head no. Bret starts pumping his hips faster, and Jughead nearly shouts.  
Jughead: Stop!

Bret does, he pulls out, but only to flip Jughead onto his stomach. When Bret spreads him apart and gets his mouth on him, Jughead yelps and goes rigid. Bret smirks and starts licking him In earnest. When Bret reaches around to fondle Jughead’s cock, he finds It’s rock hard and leaking. Jughead’s face Is pressed against his forearms as Bret’s face Is In his ass and a hand on his cock. Bret presses his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and Jughead gasps. He bucks Into Bret’s fist and then his thighs are tensing and his whimpering Increases In pitch, and Bret pulls off.

Jughead: Please, no more!

Bret slicks up his fingers, smirking at Jughead, and when he presses one Inside, Jughead’s face drops back onto his crossed forearms. 

Jughead: Oh god, stop!(Whimpered)

Bret removes his fingers and flips him back onto his back. Bret rearranges him; one leg over his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. He lifts Jughead slightly off the ground and pulls him closer. Bret lines himself up against his front hole again. 

Jughead: Oh god! Stop! oh my god stop!

Bret slides In without resistance. Jughead whimpers when he bottoms out. Bret slides himself out and finds a slow rhythm. Bret’s right hand wraps around Jughead’s cock and balls. But then Bret pulls Jughead up hard so he Is now bouncing In his lap. When Bret starts moving again, the pace Is slow. Jughead let’s out a guttural whimper. When Bret reaches for Jughead’s cock again, Jughead’s head drops forward and he whimpers. Then Bret starts bouncing him faster. It’s torturous. 

Bret: You feel amazing Jones

Jughead: Please, no more!(Sobbed)

Bret grabs onto his hips and starts fucking him up Into him. Jughead continued to let out sobs that were mixed with pathetic moans as his hole became home to Bret’s cock. Jughead’s face was stained with sweat and tears. His body was becoming weaker and burning up with heat. He was beginning to cling to the man as he continued to ruin his hole and he was still shaking. Bret gently kissed his neck. His kiss sent sparks In the bones of Jughead that rattled him up. His cock twitched harder. Bret has found Jughead’s special spot once again and hit against It especially with his cock. Jughead clung to Bret as he felt himself get closer. He felt his body growing weaker once again. Bret hummed Into Jughead’s ear and kissed there sending the final electric wave that sent Jughead to cum. Bret followed as well, pumping Jughead’s hole full of cum. Bret pulled out as he watched the panting Serpent. Jughead looked at Bret with a weak gaze. Bret smiled gently and touched his cheek.

Bret: Such pretty trash

Meanwhile FP, Alice, and Betty spent all night and now, the morning discussing where Jughead might be and what they could do to find him. But an hour later Betty and Alice received the same text from Bret. A text saying “You and your mother’s snooping wasn’t for nothing Ponytail, we were up to no good. It Involves your beanie-wearing boyfriend. You see, we were planning on killing him from the very beginning. But now, as punishment for you and your mommy getting too deep Into our secrets we’re going to make sure beanie-boy feels lots and lots of pain before we end his miserable trailer trash life!” Soon It was followed by a live video of Jughead tied to a tree In a woods somewhere. Bret, Donna, Joan, and Jonathan were standing by the tree; holding knives. The Cooper/Jones family heard Jughead sob out “Please don’t do this to me.” Jughead sobbed out as the rope was cut and he fell on his knees. “Please” they heard Jughead sob out. Then the video ended.

Alice: Oh god FP, they’re going to torture him! We have to save him!! 

FP: We will! Betty, you stay here and watch over JB! Your mom and I will get Jughead back!

It was a hunch, but they decided to get Charles and his team and search everywhere Inside and around of DuPont’s house while DuPont was teaching. Meanwhile the crack of a whip rings out, followed by an agonized scream. Both echo through the woods. Jughead tastes copper at the back of his throat. His head Is pounding. The whip cracks again and the man screams again, and Jughead grits his teeth. Jonathan couldn’t bare the sight anymore; looking at the ground. He was starting to grow a conscious. In fact, he started growing one when he heard Bret tell the three of them how much fun It was raping Jughead. It was too much of a memory lane; Jonathan remembering when he was kidnapped and raped at 8 years old by a sick man that lived next to his house once. He couldn’t be part of this anymore!! He had to get Jughead out of this!! Before the third strike could hit Jughead’s shirtless chest and before the other three could do anything Jonathan picked Jughead up Into his arms and speeded off; trying to get both Jughead and himself to safety as fast as he can. The whole time tears ran down Jonathan’s cheeks as apologies to both Jughead and himself kept pouring out of his mouth.

Jonathan: I’m SO sorry Jughead! I’m SO sorry for all of this! I’m SO sorry I got myself Involved In this In the first place! I’ll get you to safety! If I die In the process SO BE IT!! 

He ran and ran until he got to a small gave In a river. As he hid he kept a mouth over Jughead’s mouth. He could hear Bret, Donna, and Joan looking for them. Jonathan waited three hours before picking Jughead up again and running off. But Bret, Donna, and Joan knew where they were the whole time, they were just waiting far enough away so Jonathan couldn’t hear them anymore. Soon an arrow shot by Joan went straight Into Jonathan’s neck; killing him and making him drop Jughead back Into the river. Jughead came up coughing before he ran and ran! But soon enough they caught up to him and he was tackled to the ground by Bret. But while searching the woods the woods Charles saw Bret tackle his brother. Just as Bret grabbed Jughead’s right hand so hard that he broke It Charles hit him In the head with his gun knocking him out. Five of Charles’s men pointed their guns at Donna and Joan as Charles helped his little brother to his feet. 

FBI agent 1: Get him to your parents. We got this from here.

Charles: Come on baby brother, I’ve got you. We’ll walk slow, okay?

Meanwhile as some of the FBI agents left to arrest DuPont after everything they found FP and Alice saw Charles slowly walking out of the woods and Into the yard with Jughead, who looked very weak and In pain. FP quickly ran over and took Charles’s place In grabbing Jughead’s left arm.

FP: You’re okay now boy. You’re okay.(Said gently)

Alice: Let’s get him home 

FP gently led Jughead to Alice’s car. The whole ride to the hospital FP sat In the back with Jughead and used a first aid kit on his boy’s chest. After the hospital put Jughead’s hand In a cast they took Jughead straight home where FP gave his boy pain killers that put him right out and tucked him In his bed. Betty slept on the couch the coming nights so she could try to avoid disturbing Jughead’s hand and chest. It was 3PM when FP checked on his kid and saw he was awake.

FP: Jug?

Jughead scrambled out of the bed and straight over to his dad! Soon a hint of fear could be heard In Jughead’s voice. He slammed his hands on his dad’s chest and heavily leaned on him, already collapsing to his knees. FP caught him In time but they hit the floor nonetheless.

Jughead: Jonathan, he tried to save me! He tried to get me away from them! They killed him dad! If Charles got there a little sooner-

Jughead was crying 

Jughead: He wasn’t that bad of a guy. He just got mixed up In the wrong crowd! He deserved better! He may have grown a conscious too late, but still!!

The words hit FP like an anvil. He felt his Insides twist Immediately In a hundred knots, so tightly and painfully that It prevented him from opening his mouth and pronounce a single word.

Jughead: They won dad! After everything they beat me!!

It hurt too much to hear this, and to see his boy entirely broken and hopeless. It was utterly gutting to feel his heart break right In front of him like this.

FP: Don’t say that kiddo, I’m here for you. We’ll make It, you’ll see. We have each other and that’s all that matters. We’ll be fine, I promise you. Please don’t cry baby, please.

Jughead gripped on to him as If his life depended on It, while he sobbed In gut-wrenching gasps. FP hugged him back as hard as he could, trying to ground him and soothe him at the same time. FP could feel the tears sting In the corner of his own eyes but firmly blinked to hold them back. He needed to be strong for his son and concentrate on Jughead. Show him that they were okay, and that they’d get through this. Slowly but surely, It was becoming harder to breathe. FP didn’t know If It was because his boy unintentionally had him In a choke hold or because he was overcome with emotions. Most likely It was a little bit of both. His chest felt tight, his entire being constricted and painful. But he had to snap out of It. For Jughead’s sake, and to try and get them past this awful moment. Then they’d take each minute at a time. Figure It out, somehow. FP started directing them both Into a breathing exercise. 

FP: Follow me Jug, please. Inhale… Hold… Exhale. Let’s do It again. Inhale… Hold… Exhale.

FP wasn’t entirely sure If he was doing this for his kid or for himself but he carried on anyway. It took a few minutes before Jughead even attempted to listen to his dad, but eventually he eventually did and they synchronized. They stayed In this position for a while until It felt safe for them to part, and then looked at each other In mournful silence. Jughead nodded yes slowly before his dad gently kissed his forehead and led him back to the bed. FP stayed with him all night until he was sound asleep. As soon as FP could he called off work the next day and the day after to stay with his boy. He would soon find out It was good he did. In the morning Jughead Ignored the throbbing In his ribs and slowly hoisted himself Into a seated position. Jughead took only small breaths to try and not aggravate the soreness of his aching chest and painfully dragged himself out of his room, downstairs, and Into the kitchen. After grabbing a can of Dr. Pepper Jughead let out a long sigh and hobbled back to his bed In the same soundless manner. Small tears pricked In the corner of his eyes as his head rolled back on his pillow. It had been quite the eventful day yesterday. He coughed again, much to his dismay. If the pain he was experiencing got any higher. Then Jughead was suddenly taken by a coughing fit. The Serpent King reached for his can and took a few sips to try and quiet the sound, but proceeded too quickly and Immediately went Into an even louder fit which angered his whole battered body and caused him to throw up everything he’d just drunk. Before he was entirely finished and continued to gasp between croaks – oh and more bile… How much could he possibly produce, seriously? – The door burst open and his dad walked In.

FP: Juggie, what’s wrong boy?

He looked at the mess on the floor, and at his son who was about as pale as the sheets he slept In. “Da-ad, I’m s-sorry” was all he managed to say before the next fit. FP approached closer and prompted him straight against the headboard to try and allow him to breathe more easily. 

FP: Are you feeling sick?

Jughead: Ye-eah

He answered shyly, once he’d managed to get a few calming breaths In. 

Jughead: I’m sorry dad, I’ll clean this up In a minute.

FP: No go back to sleep. Jug, you look terrible. 

The Serpent King made a small move to get up – he did sincerely Intend on cleaning up the gross mess he’d just made – but his dad pushed him back down gently, already heading to grab cleaning products and a bucket to keep by the bed as a precaution. Jughead rolled over as best he could. He did feel a little feverish actually. Or maybe extremely shivery, It was hard to tell which. It was probably just his body reacting in a weird way to the events of the day before. His eyes flickered shut again and this time he went Into a deep sleep.

XXX

The Serpent King woke up hours later to the sound of soft knocks on his bedroom door.

FP: Jug?

His dad’s voice was both relaxed and considerate.

Jughead: Hey dad

Jughead’s was croaky and small.

FP: How are you feeling baby boy?

Jughead: A little better

That was a complete lie. Jughead carefully rose Into a seated position and rubbed his eyes. That headache had never quite left him and was still somewhat ringing In his ears.

FP: I made you some soup... Why don’t you come down to the living room and we can watch a movie together or something?

Now that sounded like something he could do.

Jughead: Thanks dad, I’ll be out there In a few minutes.

That soup didn’t go down too well. Jughead couldn’t tell If the recipe had just been a bit mismanaged – as most of what FP tried to make – or If his stomach was still upset. He tried four spoonsful of It - or more like one and a half - and decided to set It down before risking any further untidy Incident. His dad noticed and joked.

FP: Ah I’m sorry son, It’s probably my fault. Next time I’ll just get us a can. 

FP got up to heat up some toast and gave half a piece to his son who chewed slowly and silently. Jughead settled further Into the couch as they watched the show Full House side by side, and Jughead’s mind drifted It off In a comfortable numbness. But five hours later after Jughead had fallen asleep again sometime during the third Season he was murmuring something again. FP turned sharply and took him In. He slept curled In on himself. “Stop…. Stop…” his breath became sporadic, rapid, distressed. “Stop….!” Jughead began shouting Jonathan’s name. FP crept back onto the couch and put his arms around his boy. Jughead clung to him, his eyes staring through his dad’s.

FP: It’s alright… Juggie. It’s alright. It was a nightmare. You’re fine.

Jughead turned those tear filled eyes on his dad then he bent his head.

Jughead: I’m sorry daddy

A strangled sob escaped him. FP pulled him Into his arms. He stroked his hair softly and held him until he began to drift back to sleep. He thought he was sleeping when he murmured brokenly the constant refrain. 

Jughead: I should have never went to that school. I should have never left my friends. I should have stayed at Riverdale High where I belong. 

FP felt angry tears forming In his eyes as he whispered fiercely Into the darkness.

FP: No. I should have never MADE you go to that school. I should have let you say no and not force you to do something you didn’t want to do. You should have stayed living with me where you belong! I’m so sorry kid!

The guilt In FP’s heart grew bigger. His kid use to wake up from nightmares of monsters coming to get him as most little kids do. But now, FP sent his baby straight Into the monsters clutches!! The REAL monsters!! Nasty monsters that succeed In hurting him!! This time, these were not nightmares, these were REAL!! REAL fear caused by REAL events that actually did hurt his beautiful baby boy!!

(Flashback)

Jughead: Daddy?

FP stirred as he took In the face of his five year old son, who was holding a teddy bear. 

FP: You okay?

Jughead shook his head 

Jughead: I can’t sleep

FP: What’s wrong?

Jughead: Monsters. They’re under the bed.

FP: What kind of monsters bud?

Jughead swallowed

Jughead: Scary ones. They have teeth.

FP: You want to sleep up here, with us?

Jughead nodded. FP picked up Jughead and placed him between him and Gladys. Gladys stirred.

Gladys: Forsythe? Are you all right?

FP: Monsters

FP hummed softly to Jughead as his little boy fell deep Into sleep, holding his stuffed bear close. With FP’s current job he didn’t have to work on the weekends, but Gladys did, and she had to be there by 5AM. So she was always there before FP and Jughead woke up. Gladys worked at a suicide help building. It was 5:30AM when FP heard someone calling for him. 

Jughead: Daddy? Daddy? Daddy, please wake up!

With a grunt, FP slowly opened his eyes to his five-year-old son standing by the bed. 

FP: Forsythe?

He said through a yawn. 

FP: What’s going on?

Jughead: Daddy, I had a bad dream(Sobbed)

FP reached up and turned on the bedside lamp, revealing that his son’s face was red and tear-stained and he was clutching his toy bear as If It would protect him. 

FP: What kind of bad dream?

He asked In the gentle voice he’d learned to use when his son had nightmares.

Jughead gulped several times. “I . . . I . . .” A sob broke his voice. “I-I . . .” He sniffled, fiercely wiping his nose with his pajama sleeve.

FP: Come on, son

FP coaxed, wrapping his arms around his son and easing him up Into the bed. 

FP: Go back to sleep. I’m right here. Looks like you’re mom’s already gone, so you can have her spot for now.

Jughead rolled over to his mother’s side of the bed, sinking his head Into her big pillow and still squeezing his toy bear against his chest. 

Jughead: H-How come Mommy’s not home?

FP sighed, rubbing his son’s back

FP: Well, Mommy has a real busy job and sometimes she leaves very early In the morning.

Too often, he thought, and Jughead always seemed to have nightmares when she worked.

Jughead: But why? Why does she always have to work?

FP sighed again

FP: Because Mommy’s a very Important person. She’s gotta take care of a lot of people.

Jughead: But what about me?

FP gently pushed a lock of hair behind his son’s left ear. 

FP: Tell you what, why don’t we call her? That might make you feel better.

After sniffling again, Jughead gave a small nod, though he was still shaking. FP smiled down at his son as he grabbed his cell phone on the nightstand and hastily punched In his wife’s work number, but after several beeps a recorded voicemail was on the phone. “ You reached Gladys Jones at Riverdale Lives Matter Center. I am currently busy with other calls. Stay on the line or press 1 for a different helper. Press 2 to leave a me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible” FP sighed angrily as he pressed 2.

FP: You’ve gotta be kidding me 

He handed the phone to Jughead 

FP: Here son, you can leave Mommy a message.

Jughead’s voice trembled again as he spoke

Jughead: M-Mommy, I don’t want you to go to work anymore, I want you to quit!

Without saying another word, he handed the phone back to his dad and once more dissolved Into sobs, curling up around his teddy bear.

FP: Sweetheart, sweetheart . . .

FP said In a feeble voice as he wrapped his arm around Jughead, pressing him against his chest. 

FP: Come on, why don’t you tell me about your dream? Or you don’t have to If you don’t want to.

Jughead just sobbed Into his dad’s pajama tank top for several moments before he could finally speak again. 

Jughead: D-Daddy . . . I’m scared . . .

FP: I know, son. Bad dreams are scary, but they’re not real . . .

Jughead: Something wants me!

FP’s stomach suddenly tightened

FP: What . . . what do you mean something wants you?

The child just kept sobbing Into his dad’s chest. 

Jughead: S-s-something . . . something scary wants me!

Out of Instinct, FP tightened his embrace around his son as If shielding him, softly patting his back. 

FP: It’s all right . . .

He murmured, hoping he sounded convincing 

FP: . . . It’s all right, son . . . I’m here . . .

Jughead: N-no . . .

Jughead’s voice shook with every word

Jughead: It’s . . . n-n-n . . . not okay . . .

FP: Forsythe, listen to me

FP said In a firm voice, still patting his son’s back. 

FP: Nothin’s gonna get you. Mommy and I are here to protect you.

By now the child’s sobs were so Intense that his breaths came out In short spasms. 

FP: N-n-n-no . . . y-y-you . . . c-c-can’t . . .

FP kissed his son’s sweat-drenched head several times, trying not to let his mind wander to what might want his baby. Children had nightmares all the time . . . but was having them this often normal?

Jughead: Daddy?

FP: Yeah?

Jughead: I don’t wanna be weak

FP pulled back slightly from the hug, running his thumb over his son’s glistening eyes. 

FP: Listen Forsythe, you’re not weak. Everyone has nightmares.

Jughead blinked rapidly, making more tears flow out. 

Jughead: B-b-but I can’t make them go away!

FP swallowed, pressing his son’s head against his chest once more. 

FP: Honey . . . the nightmares will go away . . . they will . . .

Jughead: I want them to go away NOW!

FP: Forsythe, why don’t you see If you can sleep now? Think of nice things and It might help your dreams.

Jughead: Like wh-what?

FP: Well . . . how about the beach? You could Imagine that we’re all on vacation together. Or maybe your birthday? Or Archie?

Jughead sniffled as If he were trying to pull everything back Into his nose. 

Jughead: C-can you sing?

FP: All right

He slowly, gently laid back down, tucking Jughead In next to him and kissing his forehead.

Jughead: Don’t turn out the light!

He wailed even though his dad had made no motion to do so.

FP: All right

Jughead: P-please sing

He started singing the same lullaby Gladys would sing to Jughead as baby before she would leave for work.

FP: Constant as the stars above. Always know that you are loved. And my love shining In you. Will help you make your dreams come true. Will help your dreams come true. The lamb lies down and rests Its head on Its mother's downy bed. Dolphins plays In the moonlight's glow. I'll cradle you In my arms tonight. As the sun embraces the moonlight the clouds will carry our songs tonight! Our dreams will run deep like the sea. Our dreams will run deep like the sea! Constant as the stars above. Always know that you are loved! And my love shining In you will help you make your dreams come true! Will help your dreams come true.(Sang)

But Jughead’s eyes only started drooping once the song started over. FP kept singing, then again, only stopping when his throat started drying out. 

(Flashback over)

By now just like In that memory of FP’s Jughead was asleep and FP’s arm was tingling, but he didn’t dare move It. Disturbing the kid might send him back Into his nightmares, just like that night In his memory. 

FP: It’s okay, Jughead. I’m here, It’s okay . . .(Whispered)

But was It okay? Was It really okay?


End file.
